Memories
by MCTVFan
Summary: An object from Sharon and Andy's past figures into their present when she accidentally finds it. Takes place some time after 4x8 ("Hostage of Fortune") when their dating relationship is still in the early stages. Shandy
Author's Notes: I'm always writing stories in my head, but this is the first one that I've managed to actually "get down on paper". I wrote it last summer after the MC summer finale, and found it the other day and decided to "put it out there". I welcome any/all feedback, and I hope you enjoy it!

Obviously, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

It was early evening and Sharon was just putting the finishing touches on the last of her paperwork. They had wrapped up another case just a few hours earlier, and she was looking forward to the rest of her evening. Her team had already headed home. Everyone except a certain lieutenant, of course. She heard a soft knock on her door and she looked up from her paperwork with a warm smile.

"You ready?"

She looked back down at her paperwork and added her final signature.

"I am now," she said warmly. This new status in their relationship was still fresh, and they were learning how to navigate it both in the office and out. They'd only been out on a couple of "real" dates and nothing of significance had really happened between them yet. Truth be told, these "real" dates still had an air of uncomfortable running through them. They were still nervous around each other when they were out and in the office. If the others had noticed, they had, mercifully, not said anything. Tonight, they had dinner plans at one of their favorite restaurants in hopes of keeping things relaxed and casual.

Sharon put her paperwork away, stood up, and grabbed her coat and bag. Andy motioned for her to go ahead of him through the doorway, and they both walked over to his desk in silence. Andy started to grab his things, but paused suddenly.

"Before we head out to dinner, I'm going to hit the restroom," he explained.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere," she answered with a smile.

He started to walk out of the murder room, but stopped and turned back towards her.

"Oh, can you grab my keys? They're in the drawer."

"Sure," she replied and walked around his desk to the side with drawers. Andy had already left the room when Sharon realized that there were multiple drawers. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'If he minded me going through them, he wouldn't have asked me to get his keys'.

Sharon began going through the drawers in order from top to bottom. She was trying not to pry, but the keys were not in an obvious location. Upon her second pass through the drawers, she apprehensively began lifting one or two things to see if the keys had slipped under something. During her second look in the third drawer, she lifted a stack of paperwork and that's when she saw it. She knew she shouldn't touch it. She knew she was supposed to be looking for his keys and nothing more. But she couldn't help herself.

She lifted the small, round red bean bag out of his drawer and held it in her hand. She turned in over a couple of times and stared at it. She knew it was a bean bag from a bean bag gun. It appeared to have been fired. In her recollection, Andy had never fired a bean bag gun, but she knew who had. 'It can't be,' she thought. 'Why would he have kept it?'

Before she had a chance to give it any more thought, Andy came back in the murder room. He noticed right away what she was holding and felt a slight panic at her discovery. Sharon was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him come in.

"Never seen anyone shoot one of those as good as you did that day," he said interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him with slight confusion and maybe something else.

"You kept it," she said barely above a whisper, and the shear emotion she heard in her own voice surprised her.

"Yeah... I guess I did," he said softly, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. "You were kinda badass that day," he continued with a smile. She smiled warmly and stared at him in silence, unsure of what to say. After a moment, she attempted to break the tension.

"You didn't even like me very much back then," she said with a smile.

"Maybe," he offered as his eyes held hers. She tilted her head, narrowed her eyes, and gave him a questioning look. He walked over to her and looked down at her hands holding the bean bag before looking back up at her. Sharon suddenly felt a rush of heat and nerves run through her. He was close. She could smell his aftershave and it was slightly intoxicating. He took his hands and gently removed the bean bag from hers, never allowing his gaze to lose contact with hers. When their hands touched, they both felt the spark.

"Or maybe you've always been on my radar," he said softly. "Either way, this is one of my favorite memories of you," he added quietly while leaning in towards her.

He turned and put the bean bag back under the paperwork in his drawer. Sharon remained silent behind him. She was lost in thoughts about what his revelation (if that was what it was - was it? She wasn't even sure) really meant. He closed his drawer, grabbed his keys out of the correct drawer, and turned back to her.

"Ready?"

Sharon wasn't sure what came over her. Whatever it was, it was a powerful force pulling her closer to Andy. She took one step and then another until she was so close, she only needed to lean in to close the gap between his lips and hers. Andy watched her intently. When she started to lean in, he did the same. She put her hands on his chest and he put his on her waist. Finally, their lips touched. It was barely a kiss, but it was amazing which is why Sharon found herself moving her hands up to tangle in the short strands of hair at the base of his neck before applying more pressure to the kiss and deepening it. Andy gladly obliged and the result was a lingering, sweet kiss that left them both a little breathless.

When they pulled apart, they both smiled.

"Come on. I'm starving," she said with a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. "And I think it's time we start making some new favorite memories".

THE END


End file.
